A Bards Christmas (2011)
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: This is a collection of holiday One-Shots/Stories that will hopefully warm your hearts this season. All stories are Harry/Draco!Drarry. Recent posts (or strongly rated stories) will remain on LJ, all others will slowly make their way here. ONLY Christmas stories (2011) found within... As Always R&R!
1. Little Secrets

**Title:** Little Secrets  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 1,239**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** T  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on LJ community dracoharry100, prompt #2: The dreaded holiday dinner with the in-laws ~ OR ~ Snowed in with the in-laws**  
Summary:** Harry and Draco go for a simple dinner at the Malfoy Manor and get stuck. Now the truth slips out.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Notes: **Here's one of my first Christmas fic's this year! This is a prompt from dracoharry100 and while I could have decided between "dreaded dinner with in-laws" or "snowed in with the in-laws", I just couldn't and figured I'd just incorporate both ideas. I kinda like how the story worked itself out, and how the whole thing went. I didn't think this challenge would be so fun but it was! Sadly it went longer then I was thinking it would but still, for Christmas with Harry and Draco, no Christmas is ever to long or to short! I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Little Secrets**

The table sat silent except for the rattle of the forks, knives, and spoons. No one spoke since nearly all of them seemed busy with worried glances, angry glares at the walls, and a silent begging plead covered by awkward glances. There was a silent _pop_ as a house elf entered the room to place a plate of food onto the table and whispered something meant only for Narcissa. Her eyes narrowed for a moment and then she signaled for the elf to leave. "It seems it will be a while longer."

"But—" Draco started and as soon as he opened his mouth she shot him a warning glare causing him to become quiet again. "It's alright, we don't have anywhere else to go tonight mother."

She nodded and looked to Lucius. His eyes were still outraged to be sitting with the-boy-who-lived, now the man, and now his son's companion in more ways than he was sure he was comfortable with. "I have plans." Lucius said and begun to rise.

"In that case so do I." Harry said and stood up, his eyes now challenging Lucius. He would not stand for anyone, even Draco's own father being rude to _his _Draco.

Lucius narrowed his eyes before smirking, "Then perhaps I can show you the way out."

"I'll not be leaving without Draco. So even though I have plan's, _I'll_ be staying." Harry held his hand out. "It was good to see you again Lucius, hope you make your plans."

Outraged, Draco saw it. His father's eyes nearly bulged as Harry extended his hand to him. Without a word Lucius turned to leave. "Do as you please."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and saw his mother do the same as Harry sank back into the seat next to Draco. "So how have things been with you Narcissa?"

Draco saw his mother smile, a real smile of relief flooded over her as she nodded as though acknowledging Harry. "I have been very well thanks to you. I am assuming you are taking care of my son as you used to?"

"I try." Harry said with an impish smile playing on his lips and then suddenly there was a crash that caused all of them to rise a rush to the main exit room.

"Lucius! What on earth are you doing?" Narcissa said, her voice worried as she looked around the room.

"It seems no one is leaving till the morning if then... This blizzard has gotten worse and has blocked all the entrances and exits. I've contacted those I can but we must wait because nearly everyone has been affected by this freak snow storm." Lucius nearly growled out. "I'll be speaking with the Ministry about those responsible for this."

"I see... Well then it's settled. I'll prepare a guestroom for you Harry, and of course you can stay in your old room Draco." Narcissa said.

As she turned to call the elf Draco burst out, "I'll not be separated from my husband!"

All eyes in the room rounded on Draco as Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled softly at him with a simple nod. "_What did you say Draco._" Lucius gritted out between his teeth.

Draco cleared his throat before standing up a little taller. "I said, Harry and I are married and I'll not be separated from him." Draco said, his voice steady as he looked to his parents.

Joy flooded his mother's eyes until she looked to her husband and it seemed Lucius was ready to draw his wand from his walking stick. "_And you were going to tell us when_?" he spit out between his teeth again.

"I've said it now, and that is the reason Harry and I came here instead of where we are _both_ welcome." Draco said and looked away for a moment then looking back. "If this hadn't been Harry Potter, I'm sure you'd be reacting differently."

"Oh Draco! No we are happy, _I'm_ so happy for you Draco! You couldn't have found a better mate." Narcissa finally said unable to keep silent anymore and engulfing the boys in a hug and glared behind her to Lucius.

Lucius looked away before looking at Harry again. Silently he held out his hand and nodded. "I suppose we'll make up the bedroom for the two of you... But before that why don't we finish the dinner that I disrupted a few moments ago." Lucius said and turned to guide them back.

Draco smiled as he felt tears wanting to build in his eyes but his "Malfoy pride" would not allow such tears to fall here. Instead he smiled at Harry and leaned into his chest for a moment. "I guess you're welcome in my parent's home."

"Not the way we planned."

"Does anything ever go the way we plan Harry?"

"When are you going to tell them we're thinking about adopting?"

"After probably... Seems to work better don't you think?" Draco asked this time an impish smile forming on his lips as he looked up to the laughter in Harry's eyes.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Draco sighed as he hung another stocking over the fire place, still recalling their first Christmas together at the Malfoy Manor. It had been an interesting night, one he'd never forget, and one that had brought out Harry's Gryffindor "bravery" as Draco had been ravaged to the point that walking the next morning was difficult. Draco remembered the knowing smile his mother had cast him and the unsaid but obvious absence of his father from the breakfast table.

They had been able to leave soon after breakfast, no more was said. Hardly any more visits were made between Harry and Draco to the Malfoy Manor, but Draco's mother would always come every Wednesday just to visit and see how "her boys" were doing.

The doorbell sounded, "I'll get it." Harry said from the couch, throwing papers that had been playing some sort of annoying mind games with him aside onto the coffee table and stood up. "That should be your parents, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

"Ready as ever." Draco said as he moved away from the stocking he had just been hanging that was wrapped in both brilliant red and mossy green velvet material. "It's time to wake up now, your grandparents are here."

Silently eyes the color of icy blue blinked open, still covered in sleep. "Papa, I was having this great dream. I was riding a dragon."

"Were you? Do you still have it handy?"

The small boy bubbled with laughter and nuzzled his cool nose into Draco's neck. "No. He didn't want to come with me when I heard you calling." Slowly he looked around the room. "Wasn't papa here?"

"He went to get your grandparents. Don't fall asleep again okay." Draco said as he silently wished his son had kept his dragon handy for a quick getaway as he heard Harry in the hall with to others and coming closer.

"Dinners almost ready but before that how about a few drinks? Cookies? Meeting our adopted son?" Harry slipped in as he rounded the corner where Draco stood, their son held in his arms. Draco saw as his mother's face light and his father's face shadowed before he ran into the wall and fell to the floor.

_The End_


	2. Coffee or Cocoa

**Title:** Coffee or Cocoa  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 386**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called dracoharry100, Prompt #3: Drinking cocoa.**  
Summary:** All Draco wants is some coffee. Who would have thought that was so hard?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Notes: **So there goes another little Christmas story for you guys. (I'm having the case of attacking plotbunnies). This is a prompt from dracoharry100 I like how this little story came out even though part of me _really_ wanted to keep going, I told myself not to make it as long as the last one.. AND I didn't ::dances:: Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Coffee or Cocoa  
**

'_How hard was it to get a blasted cup of coffee_?' Draco thought to himself as he watched what seemed like the slowest machine brew. Why he ever agreed to go with Harry to get something to drink where the muggles do was beyond him, yet he had and he was reaping the repercussions of his lack of foresight. Silently he wished he could pull his wand out and be done with the whole ordeal, the coffee would be made and they would be on their way, but he stayed where he stood silently cursing everyone around him.

"Isn't this fun?" Harry asked beside him, his face nearly hidden beneath his Weasley made scarf that seemed a horrid shade of maroon. A horrible combination with his store bought wool cap that was currently covered in melted snow pieces.

Draco wanted to scoff, to say what a horrid idea any of this had been but as he looked into those eyes that held nothing but joy and Draco felt himself nod. "I suppose you were right. Not so bad coming out to get a drink with muggles every now and again."

"Draco you mean that?" Harry asked, his hand taking Draco's in a possessive hold.

"Would I say something I don't mean?" Draco asked playfully as he leaned over and kissed Harry. Rules be damned, if he wanted to kiss his lover he'd kiss his lover. The muggles that cared could go somewhere else and if they got kicked out, well he'd get his coffee faster if they were back home. After a _scolding_ of course.

Suddenly Draco heard their order. "That would be us, yes?"

"Yep." Harry nodded and moved forward to grab two cups from the counter where a smiling woman stood. "Thanks." Harry said before turning to Draco and giving him one of the steaming cups.

As they walked back out to the snow covered street together Harry looked up at Draco, "So how do you like muggle service?"

"Needs work." Draco mumbled as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Perhaps it was better Harry didn't know that they had been given the same drink. Draco was positive if he'd stayed any longer he may have begun beating his head against one of the walls inside the building just to make time speed up.

_The End_


	3. Traps and Hot Chocolate

**Title:** Traps and Hot Chocolate  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 516**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called hd_seasons. Advent calendar, Hot Chocolate**  
Summary:** It's the thought that counts...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Notes: **I'm thinking I may just try to catch up on where/what day I'm on in the month. This is a little Christmas challenge from hd_seasons, Hope you guys like it!

**Traps and Hot Chocolate**

A crash sounded from the kitchen causing Harry to sit straight up from where he had been sleeping so soundly on the couch, his book that covered various Quidditch moves falling forgotten to the floor. His wand already in his hand, Harry made his way to the kitchen to investigate. Silently he picked up a serving tray that was sitting on the hall table by the door to the kitchen and used it to peer around the kitchen door and what he saw nearly had him drop it in a fit of laughter.

Draco sat on the floor covered in coffee grounds and flour and other types of beans Harry couldn't make out in the mess. His clothes no longer resembled their _just bought_ appearance, now looking close to something Harry would wear. His hair was in shambles and covered in "Is that coconut?"

Draco glared at Harry from the floor. "You made that trap didn't you." There was no question just an accusing glare.

"What trap?"

"I was going to make you something to drink since you've been so busy and then... Then _this_!" Draco finished pointing at himself.

Harry couldn't stop himself as the laughter escaped. As Harry laughed Draco fumed. "This is not funny _Potter_."

Suddenly Harry stopped laughing and looked at Draco's face. "Did you get hurt?" he asked as he bent down beside him. Draco looked away not answering and Harry understood. "Well if that's the case how about you go clean yourself, and I clean this huh?"

"I would say so since this is your fault." Draco said as he stormed off leaving a trail of footprints in his wake.

Harry smiled after Draco and shook his head before getting to work on cleaning the mess. By the time he had finished Harry could still hear the bath water running and knew Draco would not be done for a while longer. With a smile and a silent melody Harry begun to make Draco a drink instead to try to ease his nerves.

"What's that?" Draco asked as Harry handed him his favorite mug that had a picture of a dragon on it. Harry was just glad it wasn't a horntail staring at him from Draco's mug since he could do without those memories.

"Something to drink."

"Don't you have any?" Draco asked as he sat down onto their couch to relax.

"Hang on." Harry walked back to the kitchen and got himself some hot chocolate, then coming back he sat beside Draco. "Now I do." Harry joked as he clinked the mugs against each other. Without a word Harry Lifted Draco's legs and put them on his lap. Harry looked at Draco and whispered, "I won't tell anyone about the trap from earlier that you fell into Draco."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Harry begun to play with Draco's hair and then smiled, "Though I don't know why you're so upset Draco. It's not like you haven't fallen into my traps before." Harry laughed as Draco jumped on top of him, their mugs now spilled out onto the floor and rolled around forgotten.

_The End_


	4. The Dragon and The Snake

**Title: **The Dragon and the Snake  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 1,239**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called dracoharry100. prompt #11, Secret Santa  
**Summary:** Christmas was never one of Draco's favorite holidays, can Harry change his mind?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Notes: **This is a prompt from dracoharry100. I like how the story worked itself out, and how the whole thing went though I wish I had made it shorter but... still think it's great! I like this little pre-Harry/Draco relationship fic. I didn't think it was going to play out like that but hey, my Plotbunnies have a mind of their own when they start up stories sometimes. I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm trying to work out as many Christmas prompts as I can so let's keep the ball moving!

**The Dragon and the Snake**

Draco watched in silent joy as his trash bin went into flames. The paper airplane that had moments ago been a welcome distraction from the building holiday paperwork was now nothing more than fodder for the flames that danced for him. '_What use was there in having a secret Santa_?' Draco mused as he dosed the flame before it became too large and called attention to his office. '_It isn't like anyone would want to give a gift to a reformed Death Eater._' Draco thought miserably as he leaned back in his chair.

The holiday spirit had seemed to take over the ministry as it was decorated with lights of every color, candles floated in the main entrance for ambiance, and garland hung on nearly anything that it could hang from in shimmering red's, silver's, green's, purple's, and any color people could imagine. There were wreaths stuck to nearly everyone's door save for his own, personally ripping them down each time one popped up. Letting out a sigh Draco grabbed a file from the stack that he had momentarily forgotten about while he enjoyed burning the reminder that gifts were to be given out tomorrow and begun to pack his briefcase to finish his work at home. Silently he smirked to himself as he glanced to one of his drawers that held a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a simple green bow, so nothing was extravagant about it, to hide the truth about its contents.

Who would have thought he would have pulled Harry Potter from the unending list of names of those who worked at the ministry. As he opened the drawer to just make sure it was still there, a knock sounded at the door. Nearly slamming the drawer back into his desk Draco glared at his secretary as he poked his head into the office, "Sir, are you still here?"

"Obviously." Draco drawled out snapping his briefcase closed. "Did you need something?"

"No sir, I just wanted to wish you an early merry Christmas." The boy said and Draco could have sworn there was a blush on his cheeks.

"Alright." Draco said ignoring his words and raising his eyebrow. "Was there anything _important_?"

"...No. I guess not. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." With that it seemed like he was making for a quick retreat from Draco's office and Draco dearly wanted to curse the boy. '_If someone like that got my name... I feel doomed already._' Draco thought miserably and finally he opened his drawer fully and pulled out the gift he had gotten for Harry. '_Tomorrow will be the moment of truth I suppose._' and with that he left his office.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

There was laughter, there was singing, there was flying papers of green and red, and Draco couldn't help but feel like this no longer a place of business. Hardly anyone was in their offices, or even where they were designated to be, and as Draco rounded the corner to get to his office he saw a wreath hanging from his door. He nearly screamed as he felt his legs carry him even faster to the offending object. Nearly yanking the whole thing apart as he ripped it down, but could caring less if he did, he pulled it clear of his door. "Blast this holiday!" Draco roared when he was positive he was safe inside his office as he threw the wreath across the room.

That was when Draco saw it. There was a gift sitting on his desk wrapped in golden wrapping paper with a simple red bow on top of it. Draco could feel his mouth go dry and his legs go numb all at once. He tried to walk to his desk to reach the gift but that was out of the question as he barely called his chair to him when his legs gave way. "Could he have been?" Draco whispered to no one as he finally let his hands hold the gift and he realized at some point he had begun to tremble.

Slowly he began unwrapping it, gently placing the bow back onto his desk and careful so not to rip the paper. When the last piece of wrapping paper was moved off the black box that had been hidden underneath the wrapping, which Draco placed on his desk next to the bow, he could just stare at the box now sitting in his hands. No longer able to resist the calling Draco opened it and found himself staring at a shining silver dragon with ruby eyes, as though in a protective stance, above a pure cut emerald snake.

Draco felt tears build in his eyes as he stared at the gift and he knew for sure who it was from. "So I'm guessing you like it then?" Came the voice of the one person he had been hoping not to see him cradling the gift.

"Blast Potter, why did you have to come here now!" Draco shot as he shoved the lid back onto the box and placed it _gently_ back onto his desk.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift." Harry said closing the door behind him as he moved into the office, "and see if you got anything good."

Draco blinked at him and looked between Harry and the box that sat at the center of his desk. Draco knew it had to be _him_ that had given such an extravagant gift. "I did but I thought whoever was getting a gift for a former Death Eater would get something... well less."

Harry only smiled at him. "As long as the 'former Death Eater' isn't in Azkaban then that person is like any other person in the wizarding world Draco."

"_Only in your eyes_!" Draco hissed and part of him wanted to strike out but doing that would definitely send him to Azkaban prison. "You are one of the only people that can look past this mark on my arm."

"Then Draco, don't be so unapproachable."

"What?"

"You think people haven't tried to be your friend? You push them away, ignore them, or just don't trust anyone that isn't like you." Harry said and walked closer to lean on Draco's desk. "Haven't you noticed?"

"All I've noticed is this bloody wreath." Draco muttered as he looked down as the offending holiday cheer that had been displayed on his door.

"Yeah sorry about that, but Draco your office is so gloomy. Plus, it was kind of like the old days." Harry smiled as he looked at the shocked face on Draco. "So when I left the gift on your desk this morning I just couldn't help myself." Harry explained with an impish smile.

Finally Draco jumped forward and held onto Harry as though he were Draco's lifeline. "You left the gift!... I knew it." Looking up he saw Harry's eyes had become gentle, almost begging for something. "I've already given you your present... but I want to give you something else if that's alright." Harry nodded his head and that was all Draco needed as he leaned in to kiss the emerald eyed man in front of him. How many times had Harry saved him? Now as they embraced in Draco's office, their lips locked in a gentle yet searing kiss, Draco finally understood the wonderful thing about Christmas. Also he was starting to change his opinion on 'secret Santa's'.

_The End_


	5. A Little Help

**Title:** A Little Help  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 950**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called dracoharry100. Prompt #12, Pocket picked during the Christmas shopping crush. (Not everyone is rich, right?)**  
Summary:** Draco learns that helping some children should come with warning labels...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer. No profit is being made.  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness  
**Notes: **So there goes another little Christmas story for you guys. This is a prompt from dracoharry100 ...This story was a tough one to figure... I wanted to go this way, it wanted to go that way, and when I finally sat down the words didn't want to come... I hope you guys like what came out!

**A Little Help**

The crush of bodies inside the store felt as though he had suddenly been stuffed inside one of those sardine cans he'd seen witches feeding cats off the streets from time to time. Slowly Draco pushed his way to the front of the store to try to reach the door as he silently wondered where all these people had come from. The store had not been this crowded when he had come in, and now it felt like it was going to be impossible to leave. "Excuse me." said a young girl as she ran into the shop and straight into Draco.

Draco looked down at her, noting her ragged clothes and the dirt that was smeared around her face as though she had tried to wipe it off in haste. "In a hurry?" He asked as he bent down, ignoring the others in the store as they yelled and fought over the merchandise behind the two.

"Y… Yes sir." She began to look around them as though scanning the angry mob in the store. "I wanted… I wanted to hurry before mommy found out I was missing."

"Oh I see, you're out shopping for a Christmas gift for your mother then?" Draco asked, a smile playing on his face as he recalled when he had been younger and slipping out to shop for his parents. "Do you need help?"

The child was silent for a moment before she finally nodded her head. "A crystal."

"Is that it?" Draco asked raising one of his eyebrows and looking behind him. Sure that section was clear but really, a _crystal_? "Doesn't your mother have any hobbies?"

"She likes fortune telling and her last crystal broke." The girl said, her eyes becoming determined.

Relenting Draco nodded and stood up. Before he even begun to move the child grabbed onto his hand and he felt as though she were hanging from him. He couldn't help but imagine having a family one day, maybe a daughter like this girl... He and Harry had talked about it sure, but nothing had ever been serious. Now as he was talking to the small child, telling her the qualities of each crystal and which would do best depending on the level of training, skill, and ability, he couldn't help but feel a small tugging at his heart. Perhaps he had gotten soft through the years; perhaps Harry had made him soft... The thought of having gone soft didn't bother him as he was sure it may have once had.

As Draco stood watching her debate between three crystals he felt the familiar arms of the one he had been thinking of wrap themselves around his waist. "And what do you think you're doing watching children?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, his breath tickling Draco's neck.

"You shouldn't tease me like that in front of a child?"

"I'm just holding you and asking you a question Draco, there hasn't been any teasing _yet_. I've just missed you is all. The question still stands though, what are you doing here Draco?"

"Helping." Draco stated simply, a smile playing on his lips as he could feel Harry's confusion.

"I've got it!" The little girl said as she turned around and then froze when she saw Harry standing with Draco.

"Hello there." Harry said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello." The little girl said, her voice sounding near a whisper as her eyes kept darting to Harry's scar and then back to his eyes. "Are you—?"

"Yeah, I'm this helpful man's other half I'm afraid, so I'll be stealing him away from you unless you need any more help?"

"You are..." Shock still visible on her young face.

"Guess not. Merry Christmas then!" Harry said as he steered them both away from the gawking child and out the door.

"Why is it so much easier to get around when I'm with you?" Draco mumbled.

"Because people tend to not want to hit me. They more want to shake my hand or have a picture taken with me, so I use you as a shield there." Harry joked as they were safely out onto the snow covered sidewalk. "So have you finished your Christmas shopping?"

"Not quite. I still have a few more things to get but I should be done by tomorrow if I keep this pace up." Draco said as they walked towards a shop to get something to eat. "How about I buy the food if you get the desert?"

Harry laughed. "You always need that sugar boost don't you."

"Of course." Draco said as he begun searching for his change purse. "No meal is complete..." He felt on the other side of his robes and pants with a raised eyebrow, "Without that little bit of..." Slowly Draco checked his back pockets. "A treat at the... end— I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Draco shouted as he begun to turn in circles where he stood.

"What?" Harry said not understanding what Draco was saying or his reaction. "You were robbed?"

"Did you not hear me the first time? YES! I've been robbed! Quick go do _something_!" Draco said his voice in hysteric's as people on the street glanced their way as they continued on doing their business.

Harry sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Draco froze.

"It was probably that child Draco... To be honest there were various signs that it was her... You should let it go though, let the girl have a Christmas."

"This is why I hate children." Draco fumed as he marched past Harry towards the shop. "I want the biggest desert they have, and you are paying for every cent of it!"

_The End_


	6. Nightmare Visits

**Title: **Nightmare Visits  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 750**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+ (if I decide to continue this story it WILL go up)  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called hd_seasons. Advent calendar, The nightmare before Christmas.  
**Summary:** Harry has a little dream, or rather nightmare, that has to do with a certain Dark Lord...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness  
**Notes: **This is a prompt from hd_seasons. This story and I meant to go in a totally different direction... I feel like I've done a story like this before... but _not_... It gets my plotbunnies all hyper and thinking and wanting to keep going, so I threw in a quick end so I didn't make this bad boy too long. I may make more to this after the holidays when I have more time or working on other projects. I hope you guys like this story though!

**Nightmare Visits**

A sickly white hand seemed as though it came from the shadows, a wand pointed straight at his chest. "Do you think you can escape from me Potter? Do you think you'll ever be free of this?" A voice whispered as a white face appeared in front of him. Harry knew it well as its lipless mouth smiled a smile that never reached his eyes. "I'll always be here Potter, with you. Always with you. You can't escape me."

Harry felt his body beginning to back away from the form in shadow as it drew nearer to him, mocking him, taunting him of his lack in skills to defeat him. His words piercing Harry's heart as he feared each syllable to be true. Harry felt his body shake, his head violently thrashing back and forth as he tried to deny him, tried to open his mouth for a scream that would not come. "No! I beat you; I died to kill you—"

"Yet here I stand." Voldemort finally said as he laughed full out, his red eyes blood thirsty. "I'll always be here waiting for you Potter. It will always be the two of us, alone in the dark."

"_Harry_" a muffled voice was calling him from somewhere far off.

"You can't escape me _Potter_! I'll have you and you will suffer for all you've done... Look." Voldemort said in a soft voice pointing at Harry's hand. Looking down Harry saw his wand clasp tightly there, shaking, and Cedric's dead body lay at Harry's feet. "See what you have done, see what you have become." Voldemort said in a calm, nearly soothing voice as though calling Harry. "I'll help you."

Slowly, as Harry looked at Cedric's dead body it changed to Sirius'. "So many... Died because of me." And then it changed again this time to Dumbledore, and then Lupin, and finally to Severus. "Because of me..."

"Yes I know. As if you killed them yourself." Voldemort said, silently moving closer. "Stay here Harry, stay here with me and you won't have to go on like this anymore."

"But... The others."

"_Blast it Harry_!_Wake your lazy arse up_!" That voice again... It seemed so familiar but...

"Ignore their calls Harry. You and I, we've done enough _fighting_. Why don't we become brothers?"

"But... You killed."

"So did you!" Voldemort said, his patience reaching its end. "Join me Potter and you won't have to suffer anymore!"

"no." Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper but that was all he needed to feel his strength again. The dead forms that had lain at his feet vanished in an instant. "They may have died _for_ me but I wasn't the one holding the wand or giving the order's Voldemort, you were. I'd never join you _or_ give into your lies!"

As Harry spoke it seemed as though Voldemort faded back into the shadows, his face contorted in rage. "You think you've won?" was the last thing he whispered in Harry's mind as Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up and straight into Draco's arms.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Draco cursed as he tightened his hold on the shaking form of Harry before he could pull away.

"I heard you calling me." Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder where he found himself burring his head.

Draco smiled at Harry as his hand combed through Harry's hair. "I was. You screamed Harry, I've never heard you scream before and you screamed. You were tossing and thrashing your head about like you were in a fit. I called you but nothing happened, I shook you and you turned away. I got scared."

"I did too." Harry admitted as he could just cling to Draco. "But it was only a dream."

"Of what?"

"...I'll tell you in the morning." Harry said as he looked at the worried face of Draco beside him in their bed. Yes, it had only been a dream, Harry would keep telling himself that because nothing was going to change his mind unless Voldemort crawled out of his grave and started doing Christmas carols for all the good boys and girls. Smiling Harry leaned in to Draco, "We still have this house to ourselves until tomorrow for the Christmas party Draco. How about I get my mind off this dream stuff with your help... I mean you did hear me scream so, fair is fair." Harry whispered with a wicked smile before he pounced on Draco not waiting for his reply.

_The End_


	7. Show Off's

**Title:** Show Offs  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 1300**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called dracoharry100. prompt # 30, Sleigh ride**  
Summary:** Who says sleigh rides aren't fun?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Notes: **This is a little Christmas challenge from dracoharry100. I had so much fun writing this! I like how this story played out, but in ways I'm kind of upset because I don't really have a chance to expand... It still turned out to be a good story.. Just looks like I'm bashing Ginny which I'm not trying to do! I Hope you guys like it!

**Show Offs**

Harry laughed like a mad man as he seemed to fly down the hillside. Draco could only stand and watch, having objected to doing anything that threatened to cause any snow to trespass into the warmth of his jacket. "Hey, aren't you going to join him?" Draco heard Ginny ask him as she walked up beside him.

Draco spared her a glance before turning back to watch as Harry climbed his way back up the hill he had just finished sliding down, raising an eyebrow as he watched Harry fall to his knees. "If I was going to join him in this '_fun_' then I'd be out there right now, now wouldn't I?" Draco replied not really caring how he sounded. He wasn't too fond of the sideway glances he had caught her giving Harry for the past few hours. "You could of course join him if you wish it."

"I planned on it." Ginny said, her chin lifting a little as she smiled. "I'm not too worried about getting a little snow in my knickers." And with that she walked off not caring about the appalled look Draco gave her.

Draco could have sworn he saw red, well more red, when she had said that. '_How dare she_!' he thought in outrage as he watched her retreating back heading towards his Harry. "Just because she's from '_the old day's_' she thinks so highly of herself." Draco mumbled as his hand inched towards his wand. "Twig of a girl." Draco said in outrage and just turned his head suddenly interested in the surrounding area as his hand dropped to his side.

"I know it can be hard." Hermione said as she seemed to come from out of nowhere to stand by Draco's side. "Don't worry, Harry wouldn't even give her a look now that he's with you and I think that's why she wants him now... There are depths to her I'm sure but, nothing to write home about... Anyway nothing substantial happened between the two of them so it might as well be like nothing ever happened there. Also, she's missing _key_ parts Harry enjoys." Hermione said with a wicked grin on her face which caused Draco to feel a little better.

"She is still an eyesore."

"She's still Ron's sister." Hermione finished as if that explained everything. "Hot chocolate?" she asked holding out a mug.

"Thanks." Draco said as he took the warm drink from Hermione, and as he began to sip it he felt his insides warm and he realized just how cold he was. "So how long do you think they'll be at it?"

"Well, Ginny will leave after a few trips down... No matter what she says, snow in your knickers is rather uncomfortable. As for Ron and Harry... There is no telling." She finished with a smile.

"Brilliant, I'm in love with a Yeti..."

Hermione burst out laughing nearly dropping her hot chocolate. "Really?" glancing at Harry she smiled "You're comparing Harry to a Yeti?"

"Only for this frigid weather..." Draco said as he sneezed. Why didn't it feel like that spell he cast earlier to keep his clothes warm was keeping him warm at _all_? Draco mused as he pulled his jacket tighter and took another drink from the hot chocolate.

"Draco it might help if you moved around. Or you can just go inside?" Hermione suggested.

"Not while that... Not while Ginny's hanging all over what's _mine_." Draco answered.

Hermione smiled at Draco understanding what he meant and looked over to where Ginny was currently using Harry as a snow shield on the sleigh as they went down the hillside together. "He doesn't seem to be having as much fun as he was with Ron, does he?"

"Probably because he keeps having to grab her so she doesn't fall from the sleigh and then making sure they don't both topple over... She's doing it on purpose."

"Go show her how it's done." Hermione suggested with a knowing smile. "I can hold your drink if you'd like."

Draco was about to refuse before she did it again but this time Harry couldn't right the sleigh in time causing the two to topple over and Ginny rolled until she was on top of Harry. Draco watched as she laid there for a second longer then she should have to cause Harry to worry for her before she sat up with a smile and began saying something to Harry, laughing and _flirting_, as Harry helped her to her feet and they started back up the hill dodging Ron and his transfigured tube.

"Yes, hold my drink." Draco decided and with that handed the drink off to Hermione, not caring if she actually grabbed it or not. His mind was set on one thing, show that two bit weasel who Harry was with. "Harry, I've decided to try this death trap that's taken your attention from me." Draco said as Harry and Ginny reached the top of the hill.

Harry's face lit up at Draco's words and he almost forgot what he was here doing. Then as he spotted Ginny's glare from behind Harry, Draco smirked as he remembered. "I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind if we turned this little sleigh into our sleigh for a bit. I'm sure she could transfigure something like Ron has."

"You don't mind do you Ginny?" Harry asked as he turned to her with a smile.

"Oh no it's alright I was thinking about calling it a day pretty soon anyway."

"Oh really? I thought you were saying something about 'snow not being such a bad thing in your knickers' earlier." Draco said with a smirk challenging her.

"Yeah Ginny, you can't leave now! We're just getting the hill rides going." Harry said excitedly, completely oblivious as to what was going on between Draco and Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Then I guess I'll stay a little longer."

"Brilliant." Harry said as he went to get the sleigh ready.

"Truly, it is brilliant you haven't decided to cower away from a little snow." Draco said with a smirk as he followed after Harry. Ginny glared after him.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Draco said as he was flush against Harry's backside. '_I'm an idiot, a fool, a moron_!' Draco thought and then they were off. Sure it was slow at first but then it started to get faster, then faster, then Draco was screaming inside his head. '_HOW IS THIS FUN!? I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I GOT JEALOUSE! SERVES ME RIGHT FOR BEING JEALOUS OF A WEASLEY! OH GOD IS THAT THE BOTTOM! IS THAT A TREE!?'_

Draco nearly screamed for real when Harry finally pulled the sleigh sideways, but because Draco hadn't been expecting it he had been trying to pull the sleigh the opposite direction causing both of them to go flying from the sleigh as it soared through the air.

"Draco! Draco are you alright?" Harry asked panicked as he crawled towards Draco.

Draco looked up from the snow and knew that this white, beautiful, slush had saved his life. "How is this fun?" Draco said as he glared from where he laid.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I thought I'd give you a ride to remember but... I should have known you'd try to turn the sleigh." Harry said as he helped Draco up to his knees and begun dusting the snow off. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Thankfully not... But I do think I have snow in my trousers." Draco said looking down himself and wondered what happened to the days when he didn't have to go through such troubles. "I would very much like for these fun sleigh rides to be more _fun_ and less of an experience where I see my life flying before my eyes."

"I promise Draco." Harry whispered as he leaned in to kiss Draco gently. "And when we get home I'll do something about the snow in your trousers."

_The End_


	8. Welcome to the Family

**Title: **Welcome to the Family  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word count:** 370**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** K+  
**Challenge: **The Christmas challenge on an LJ community called dracoharry100. prompt #9, Draco's first Weasley jumper  
**Summary:** Draco is welcomed to the Weasley Family...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Warnings:** One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Notes: **This is a prompt from dracoharry100. This was a quick write up for this prompt... To be honest I wanted to make it go in a completely different way but I just couldn't make it work so this was all I could come out with without making it amazingly long. I hope you guys like it!

**Welcome to the Family**

Draco found himself sitting on an overly stuffed couch, with far too many cushions, surrounded by the Weasley family. As some gave him sideways glances while staying silent and trying to think of something to fill the quiet room Draco couldn't help but wonder, how had he let Harry talk him into this? "The year sure has flown by hasn't it?" Granger threw out, a smile on her face as she looked to Draco.

"Yes." Draco said shifting as he grabbed a cookie from the plate in front of him so he could try to excuse himself silently from any conversation.

"So have you and Harry had any hard times this year? I heard that the Aurors have had to do some difficult shifts." She tried again.

"There have been a few... but nothing to terrible." Draco replied then looked to the door as it opened. Harry finally came back into the room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Draco saw Harry he stood up, everyone else there was gone from Draco's mind and the awkward moment forgotten. "I was beginning to miss you."

Harry smiled and walked over to where Draco stood and took him into his arms. "Sorry about that, just needed to get some stuff done. So are you ready to have a Christmas with us?"

"I'm ready to have a Christmas with you." Draco replied with a smile.

"Then let's open presents and then get something to eat."

"Present time!" everyone almost yelled as they rushed to the tree. As everyone was situated and presents passed out, the ripping of wrapping paper began. As Draco finally got his present unwrapped it took him a moment to process that he was looking at the famed handmade Weasley jumper. It was made from a greenish maroon yarn and the colors clashed so horribly in Draco's eyes he wanted to throw the gift in the fire for offending him so. Slowly he looked up to see Mrs. Weasley's beaming face looking straight at him and Draco realized it was her way of welcoming him to her family.

Swallowing every ounce of pride he had he held it up with a smile. "This is very well made... Thank you."

_The End_


End file.
